1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an alignment apparatus for a 1.times.N optical wavelength-division demultiplexer using a wavelength division demultiplexing coupler, and more particularly, relates to an apparatus for aligning an optical wavelength-division demultiplexer and an optical fiber block.
2. Related Art
Alignment of an optical waveguide device such as an optical wavelength-division demultiplexer falls under the packaging process which is a finishing step in fabricating an optical waveguide device. In order to increase fabrication efficiency, it is important to reduce the time required for connection between an optical waveguide device and an optical fiber by easily aligning the device with the optical fiber.
In order to install an optical waveguide-type device chip in a network, alignment and adhesion with optical fibers must be realized.
Wavelength characteristics per chip fabricated for an optical waveguide device may differ. Thus, it is necessary to know accurate wavelength characteristics before alignment and adhesion. Accordingly, a plurality of light sources for generating light having different wavelengths may be necessary. Thus, the system may become complicated and may require a large number of components.
I have found that it would be desirable to use a new and improved 1.times.N optical wavelength-division demultiplexer alignment apparatus that solves the problems of the related art.